Conventionally, a vehicle is equipped with various components. For example, multiple components may be assembled into an assembly module, and the assembly module may be mounted to a vehicle.
In a manufacturing process of a vehicle, a technician may mount the assembly module to a vehicle in a factory. In such a situation, a technician may need to screw fasteners while holding the assembly module onto a body of the vehicle. In addition, the assembly module may be desirably protected from excessive compression force of the fastener.